


Monday with Futaba

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bonding, Gen, Happy Yusuke, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short One Shot, nice day in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Just a bit of gaming
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Kitagaweek! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Monday with Futaba

_You have been summoned to the realm of Sakura by the queen herself!_

_And the occasion?_

_FFXIV update and DLC! >:3_

He can't deny how exciting that sounds. With a big stretch, he gets dressed and heads to Yongen.

“Here,” she hands him the blue controller and leads the way upstairs.

“I was looking for this.”

“You leave it every time.” They take their usual seats, Futaba at her pc and many screens, Yusuke in a chair facing the tv. “Which world?”

“No preference,” She hands him a headset. “Is Ryuji online?”

“Not ‘til later.” They get their bearings as the game loads up. “Dungeon mission. Gridania.”

“I am currently in Ul’dah.”

“Come to Gridania.”

“But Papashan-“

“Will be there when we get done!”

“I must feed the guards, Futaba!”

“Dungeon dungeon dungeon!”

“There is only one more. How forlorn is his posture! I do hope this treat will lift his spirits.”

“I’m doing the dungeon.”

“As you wish. And how may I assist you, sir?” he pretends to get distracted.

“Go to Gridania!” comes out as one long word.

“I am nearing the airship,” she can hear the amusement in his voice. It takes a minute for him to find where she is, but they get assigned to a party quickly. They make it through the dungeon with ease, the two randomly matched extra teammates doing a fine job in their respective roles. After emoting their goodbyes to one another, they and the strangers go their separate ways. The two spend some time taking small requests, mostly playing messenger, slaying beasts for ingredients, and so on.

About two hours into this, Yusuke remembers about the new content she was talking about. “This morning, you mentioned downloadable content. Have you played it, yet?”

“Nope. Was waiting on you,” she says as she stretches. “Let’s start it up! Unless you’re still diddling Papashan.”

“I have yet to leave Gridania, and how dare you make such an accusation!” He gets to a sanctuary before exiting the game and turning his chair to face her screen. She goes through the process of creating a new character, scrolling through all the options so they could pick together. Nearly an hour later, it is complete. “We’re gonna grind to level 50 to become,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “a samurai!” Yusuke gasps excitedly. She saves her Miqo’te and goes to select her server.

“Ah what?”

“Why is it always full?” He sounds disappointed. “What shall we do now?”

She sighs. “I guess we mine.” She pulls out a green controller as he starts up Minecraft. “Don’t put it on easy!”

“Peaceful then?”

“Normal at least!”

“I wish to mine and craft with limited disturbance.”

“Scrub.”

“Why do you shame me for wanting a break from fighting for my life?”

“Drama llama,” she does a little dance as she spins in her chair.

“Will you at least cover me?”

“No promises!”

They spawn in and get to work punching trees to craft a crafting table to in turn craft wood axes and pickaxes to chop still more trees and mine cobblestone and coal. The night is fast approaching, and Yusuke has yet to decide on a floor plan for the house. They dig into the side of a nearby hill and decide to wait out the night.

“Where’s the crafting table?” She asks.

“You had it.” They stare at each other for a moment.

Yusuke punches his way out of the hill and pulls out his axe before making a mad dash to the table. He hears a hissing noise from behind him and holds in a swear as he sprints back to the shelter. “There,” he throws the table to her and crouches in the back corner.

“Aw, don’t be mad, Inari,” she pinches his cheek. As they wait, she upgrades the tools to cobblestone and throws in two swords for each of them. “Is it day yet?”

“I doubt it,” he uncrouches and moves to the other end of the small room. He removes a block of dirt and almost immediately takes an arrow to the face. He replaces the dirt and returns to his corner without a word.

“You still wanna wait?”

“I wish to slaughter the skeleton.”

“Mob hunting. I like it!” She takes out the dirt blocks and runs into the night, Yusuke not far behind.

They fight their way through the clearing and up the mountain, methodically placing torches in their wake. As the square sun completes its own climb up the mountain, they stand triumphant, observing all that is now theirs—theirs until night falls again. A sheep dumbly walks into Yusuke, nudging him ever closer to the edge of the sheer cliff on which they stand. It pains him to do so, but he relieves said creature of its suffering, its time, and its wool and meat. Soon, they will make beds, and perhaps the ceaseless war will be postponed at least long enough to adjust the dimensions of the house to his liking.

**Author's Note:**

> I, Arsoemon, do solemnly swear that I will get better at writing Futaba.


End file.
